far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 389 - Pink Sheep Pandemic
'Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 389 - Pink Sheep Pandemic is the three hundred eighty-ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Child's Play Chariy Fundraiser Opening the 389th episode, Kurt teases the 400th episode and that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is still at $8,565.55 from Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 388 - MoMA. Follow-up: Codemasters False Advertising The supposed Colin McCrae HD remaster on Steam that was just a mobile port was very misleading is going to have refunds offered for it. Codemasters seems like they only got caught. Follow-up: Twitch Changes Kurt mentioned last episode about an export function is the same function as always. Taking a picture with Wolfie, Kurt says that the only export change is four hour chunks and not thirty minute chunks. In addition to removing past broadcasts, they are implementing an audio-recognition content ID system for past broadcasts. Kurt sees another wolf and takes another picture with Wolfie before continuing by saying that a thirty minute chunk of audio gets muted, and one by Twitch itself. Twitch went back and announced that it was a bad way to release the information. Kurt cannot remember the name of the company that exists only with content ID. This is more evidence of a Google buy-out. However, on Twitch there is no incentive to flag videos for money like YouTube. Question: Have you ever considered putting up soundproofing in your office to avoid the garage door noises? The garage door noise comes from underneath Kurt as his office sits above the garage. Kurt finds a massive cave opening he calls 'The Mouth of the Crying Cyclops' before finding a Pink Sheep of 'gravity' as he falls in a cave and takes half a heart of damage. Kurt repeats the Pink Sheep wool experiment and Kurt shears it and has Wolfie murder it. He does not have many soundproofing issues and is not ready to go to that level. Question: Did your family ever go on road trips when you were a kid, and if so what are your memories of them? Road trips were what Kurt's family did, and all somewhat educational. The first one was to South Dakota and stopped at the Field of Dreams, Badlands, and Mt. Rushmore. His family went to the neighboring areas from Chicago. Another prompt says that another introvert also has bad memory. Question: How do you feel about sand? Kurt is alright with sand and his favorite sand was White Sands, New Mexico. The sands are completely silent as the sand absorbs the sound. The paths marked with posts require sign-ins and outs as people can disappear. Question: Most interesting planet in the solar system? Ignoring Earth as it is far more interesting than the others, Saturn is the most interesting to look at through a telescope. Some moons are more interesting like Titan and Enceladus and Jupiter's moons like Europa and Ganymede. The dwarf planet Ceres will be explored soon in the asteroid belt by the Dawn spacecraft. Ceres might have more water than Earth's oceans. Question: I enjoy watching your co-ops are there any plans for a new series? Kurt teases joining two MindCrack members in a future series in a 'running speedily' game he has played with other Mindcrackers. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Lovely Planet - Part 1: City World, Weekly Livestream - August 5th, 2014, and ''Let's Play SpinTires - 27 - Orange You Glad'.